Blue's Challenge
by BlueMyst19
Summary: See my profile for the list. 100 DP DRABBLES, varying in genre and character focus. All will be rated T, probably and they aren't in order. Also, each one has nothing to do with the next.
1. 1 Introduction

**Introduction**

**As some of you may know, I have an account on a site called deviantART. It's pretty cool (dA, not me...hehehehe...) Anyway, this girl called Feri-san is doing a challenge. 100 DP drawings based on simple words or phrases. I decided I try it with fanfiction... we'll see. (Don't worry, these will all be _short_ one-shots and I'm continuing Lilacs.) See my bio for the list.**

Danny Fenton had gone to sleep early that night. Well, if you call midnight early. It was for him. Only one ghost tonight, so he got to finish his homework and go to sleep. For once.

The only problem with sleep: dreams. Sometimes Sam would annoyingly raise the possibility that he would go out and actually find ghosts to fight so that he wouldn't have to sleep, so that he wouldn't have to dream.

He always shot back that she was full of it. Sure, she was his best friend and his crush, but she didn't have to be so damn right all the time.

Because dreaming only meant one thing: that damn Phantom would always try to talk to him. Danny didn't want to know about his "dead" side. He simply wanted to continue believing that it was all a costume change. Nothing more.

"Hi." Phantom smiled brightly in the darkness of Danny's subconscious. "I'm Phantom," that was what he always said. He stuck out one gloved hand.

Danny glared. "I know that."

"What's your name?" The white haired ghost persisted. This was usually as far as the poor thing got before Danny woke himself up. He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. It was vitally important that Danny recognize Phantom as his own deity so they could learn to coexist better.

Danny continued glaring harshly for a moment, his own blue eyes being hopelessly stared down by remarkably similar green ones. And then, it seemed to hit him, what Phantom had been trying to say all along. They had to coexist. They simply had to or both would be destroyed. They could be friends. It didn't have to be hard. "I'm Danny," and he shook Phantom's hand.

**Well, what do you think? This is the first time I've ever written a non-romance for DP, so we'll see... r&r por favor!**

**Blue-chan loves you all!**


	2. 17 Blood

**17 Blood**

**Numbah 17! I'm not doing these in order, in case you're wondering. And yeah, they're all SUPER short. Anyway, I really like this one so please be gentle.**

**Oh yeah: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

Danny heaved a heavy sigh as he lie motionless on his bed. Sam was diligently bandaging his wounds while Tucker handed her supplies. Had he not been in so much pain, Danny would have probably taken more time to enjoy the small tingles of warmth that Sam's delicately strong fingers sent through his veins.

His veins. Veins that didn't always flow red anymore. Veins that sometimes didn't even flow, but still managed to gush when he got cut. He stared with pain-clouded eyes at the green ectoplasm flowing forth from all the various cuts. It wasn't always this bad, but even just once was more than enough.

He shifted his gaze to Sam's face. Her normally fierce violet eyes were clouded with tears that wanted so badly to fall. But she wouldn't cry in front of them, Danny knew. She never did. His eyes moved to Tucker. The African American boy was deliberately not looking at Danny. His turquoise eyes concentrated only on the first aid kit.

They didn't need this, it suddenly reoccurred to Danny. They didn't need to watch him die. They didn't need to watch him suffer and he knew that.

None of them spoke. Sam just kept bandaging, with Tucker's assistance and Danny just laid there and let tears fall down. He wondered vaguely if his tears were ectoplasm now too... just like his blood.

**Please r&r!**


	3. 5 Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

**Numbah 5 babeh! This one's kinda cute, I think, and is for all you D/S fans. And like I said, these are short, just little glimpses. You won't find any long, drawn out explanations of emotions. –winks- You all can come up with your own conclusions...**

Sam woke up to a tap on her window. She smiled vaguely, knowing exactly who it was and why he was there. She sat up and waved her hand, gesturing for Danny Phantom to enter her room.

He did so tiredly. His shoulders were drooping, so were his eyelids.

"Rough night?" She asked softly.

He smiled. "No worse than usual, but I was near here and I didn't think I could make it home." Of course Sam hated the fact that her best friend was "usually" hurt and weary and tired, but it was partially her function to be his shoulder to lean on. She had to be honest, she rather liked that role.

She grinned, knowing he was lying. Not about the rough night, but he could have been in his room and still would have told her that he didn't think he could make it home. Sam pulled back the covers and patted the mattress next to her. "Come on, Inviso-bill."

He smirked lightly at her, returned to human form and laid down next to her on his back, eyes closing blissfully.

Sam just shook her head and smiled. She lie down on her side, pressed against him and wrapped her arm around his torso, head resting on his shoulder. He was tired and weary and just needed someone to comfort him. "Don't worry Danny, I'm always here..."

**R&R please!**


	4. 86 Seeing Red

**86- Seeing Red**

**Here's number 86. I kinda like this one a bit too, so be nice please! Also, I know it's a little early to be sticking Gregor in fics, but Double Cross My Heart airs tomorrow, so I figured it'd be okay.**

Danny seethed with rage and jealousy.

"Dude, Danny, what's with you?" Tucker asked when he sat down next to his best friend at the lunch table. He'd been worrying about his friend all week. Everyday, Danny seemed a little more like the future evil that they thought they'd destroyed. Maybe they were wrong...

Danny just kept glaring in the same direction he'd been glaring in since he'd sat down. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit. Not the jealousy, not the rage, not that possessive feeling that kept washing over him in waves, not that... that... boy. But he couldn't help himself.

Tucker followed his friend's gaze to Sam and Gregor and sighed. "Oh." He looked back at Danny, whose eyes were glowing bright green.

"Let's kill him..." he muttered. "He's evil, I know he is, let's kill him."

Tucker sighed again. "Just because he likes Sam and Sam likes him doesn't make him evil." He looked at the two of them again. Sam was smiling more than he'd seen her do in a long time.

"Says you."

Tucker looked back at Danny. The ghost boy's eyes were glowing bright red.

**I love the idea of a jealous Danny. I do not know why. Anyway, please R&R!**


	5. 31 Flowers

**Mmkay, here's number 31- Flowers, so yeah. This one's quite morbid, sorry about that, I was in a morbid mood when I wrote it... hehehehe... Enjoy!**

Danny sighed wearily as he stood in front of the fresh grave. Held heavy in his trembling hand was a bouquet of violet orchids dotted with a few boughs of bleeding hearts: the official funeral flower of Tibet. No roses, especially not black ones. She would have hated him for that.

He tried to kneel gracefully, but had been trying so hard to stay standing lately that his knees buckled and he hit the ground with a thud, clutching at the grave marker with his free hand. He laid the bouquet on the ground as though the flowers were made of glass.

"I'm so sorry..." he murmured, trusting that the wind would carry his words to her. He lifted his hand to trace the words engraved in the granite and could hardly bear to finger her name.

_Samantha Manson_

_1989-2006_

_Beloved friend and daughter_

His fingers pulled back just before the poem, her own equivalent of a psalm.

He stared back down at the flowers and realized what a ridiculous gesture it was to put them there. They were useless to her. No amount of them would ever bring her back. No amount of orchids that so happened to be the same color as her eyes or Tibetan funeral flowers would ever put her back in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, for a different reason that time, picked up the flowers and walked away.

**Gah! I know! It's cliché and I'm so sorry! But this was what came to me first and I'm trying to write about what my first reaction to each prompt word is. I promise, the next one won't be so dark... So, please review!**


	6. 23 Cat

**Hopefully, this one will not be so dark. This one goes out to Miniyuna cuz she adores Vlad so much. **

**23 Cat**

Vlad smiled fondly and almost lovingly as he stroked Maddie's head. The skinny marmalade cat purred loudly, vibrating in the white haired man's arms.

He exhaled deeply and tiredly. It would kill him if Daniel ever found out that he had been right. That Vlad Masters did, in fact, own a cat. An orange-furred cat named Maddie. Of course, the fact that Vlad had named the cat Maddie alone would be enough to set the teenage halfa off into a fit of psuedo-rage and hysterical laughter. And Daniel laughing at him was more than the elder halfa could bear.

He smiled a bit more as Maddie rubbed her cheek into his hand. He liked his cat. Of course, she was no substitute for any human companionship, but she gave him unconditional love. That little cat didn't care that Vlad was obsessed with his college sweetheart and her son or that he was a sinister, lonely man or that he plotted daily to kill his former best friend. The cat just loved him, so long as he fed her and petted her when she wanted to be petted. It was a small price to pay for some affection.

One day, he knew for sure that he would have everything he wanted, Maddie and Daniel Fenton and perhaps even Jazmine, if he felt so inclined. But for now, he had a little marmalade cat, who purred in his lap when no one else gave him a second thought. He smiled again as a thought occurred to him: however condescending and mocking Daniel had been when he said it, Vlad was glad he got that cat.

**This was my first time writing from Vlad's perspective, so, I hope I did okay. I plan to do another one about him, so hopefully that one will be better. Please review!**


	7. 95 Advertisement

**95- Advertisement**

**This one is meant to be funny. I hope it turns out that way, especially after "Flowers."**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Danny Phantom hovered incredulously in the office of two ad-execs.

"No, we're serious," one of them said.

"Your popularity has sky-rocketed since the incident with the Ghost King. We've polled hundreds of people, most of them adore you!"

"And what makes you think I'm going to go along with this?"

The executives shrugged. "Money?" The first asked.

"Popularity?" The other suggested.

Danny just gave them both a blank stare. "I'm a GHOST!" He said insistently, not wanting to give up his secret identity. "What makes you think I have any need for popularity or money?"

The execs looked at each other, then Danny, then back at each other before falling on their knees at his feet. "PLEASE!" They begged.

"Our boss is gonna fire us if we don't come up with the best ad he's ever seen! And his kid loves you!"

"Please!"

Danny looked at the pitiful men on the floor. "Oh, get up," he said. "This is embarrassing, for all of us."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" One asked, his eyes shining with hope.

The other put his hands in a praying gesture and gave Danny an oddly good puppy pout, considering the man was probably already in his early thirties.

Danny heaved a huge sigh. "Yeah... I'll do it..."

The commercial came on, unfortunately, when Sam and Tucker were over at Danny's watching TV.

"Inviso-water!" The announcer boomed while Danny Phantom flew across the screen. "So clear, you'll think you've seen a ghost!" TV-Danny Phantom then took a drink from the bottle and smiled at the camera and the announcer added quickly. "Now endorsed by Inviso-Bill."

Sam and Tucker fell off of the couch laughing while Danny hung his head in shame.

"Dude," Tucker said through his laughter, "you so need a publicist..."

**Oh my god, I know! It was lame! –laughs at her own lame-ness- But it's supposed to be, mmkay? Hope you all got at least a little laugh out of this...**

**R&R! Blue-chan loves you all!**


	8. 71 Obsession

**71- Obsession**

**Oh-so-deliciously cliché… DxS psuedo-smut. Still rated T, kiddos. If somebody gets upset and wants me to change it to M, I'll gladly oblige, but I don't think it's necessary. Also, the idea about ghosts being prone to obsession belongs to someone else, I just can't remember who…**

**I don't own DP, guys.**

As so many nights before, he hovered silently, invisibly outside of her window. Floating on his stomach with one hand supporting his chin, the only part of him that was visible were his glowing green eyes. Only now, they weren't alight with ghostly power, just lust and love and affection and supreme desperation.

Danny Phantom watched, enraptured, as Sam Manson shed her clothes in favor of a tiny little nightgown. He didn't bother to close his eyes as she changed; instead he drank in all of her curves, every inch of milky skin, the perfect round shape of her- he stopped and shook his invisible head.

He really shouldn't be doing this. REALLY REALLY shouldn't be doing it. But he couldn't help himself. Every night, something drew him to her window, to her room, to hover beside her bed and watch her breathe. Clockwork had told him at some point or another that ghosts were highly prone to obsessions, fixating on one thing and one thing alone. It often had something to do with the way each ghost had died or had been created (in Danny's case). Clockwork had told Danny after awhile that Sam was his obsession and there was no stopping it now. When Danny thought about it, it made a lot of sense. Sam was the one who had convinced him to go into the portal, it seemed logical that he should fixate on her. And, boy, had he.

It hadn't been too bad at first. She would pervade his thoughts sometimes, but he considered it normal. After all, she was smart and fun and cool and pretty; it seemed okay to be attracted to her. It started getting worse when he saw that she might have feelings for him too. But maybe that was just the catalyst. Maybe it would have gotten worse anyway.

In any case, he started to think about _only_ her. When teachers would catch him staring at her in class, he would fiercely deny it. Not because he cared what other people thought of their relationship, not anymore, but because he was ashamed of his feelings for her. It wasn't just a normal crush. Oh, the things he wanted to do for her, with her, to her… They ranged everything from protecting her every moment she lived to taking her flying whenever she wanted to throwing her to her bed and making sweet passionate love to her. The last one he was particularly keen on and it made him more ashamed. To touch her… it would be a sin. Like violating an angel. But he couldn't stop his wanting all the same. He couldn't stop his ghostly tendency toward fixation.

Sam turned to the window and gave a coy smile. Danny gasped. She knew he was there. But how long? She gestured for him to enter with one flirtatious wave of her index finger. Danny assumed that it was all an act and as soon as he entered, she'd kill him, but he entered anyway. Probably better to let her make him full ghost so he could devote himself to his obsession with her full time anyway.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, actually meaning it.

"What for?" Sam asked.

"For watching you."

Sam smirked at him. "I don't mind."

Danny looked up at her, shocked. "Y-you don't?"

Sam smiled. "No. If I did, I wouldn't have let you keep coming back."

"How long have you known?"

"Since very early on. I can tell when you're near me, Danny."

With her last remark, she sent shivers up his spine. "Why… didn't you stop me?

Sam looked up at him. "I like the attention, especially from you. I only wanted it from you." Her gaze turned utterly wanton as she stared up at him.

Danny pulled her close to him, locking her arms at her sides and whispered huskily in her ear. "Clockwork says that…" he kissed the spot below her earlobe, "that ghosts tend to have obsessions… and you're mine."

Sam blushed bright red and moved to look at him again. She told him everything with her eyes: that she loved him, that she wanted him. That she wanted him _now_.

Danny couldn't stop himself anymore. He kissed her full on the lips, softly at first until he forced his tongue into her mouth, ecstatic when she didn't refuse him. He explored her mouth as far as he could, coaxing her out of shyness until she returned his kiss.

Sam tugged at his jumpsuit and he eagerly changed back to human form, phasing out of his clothes until he was only in his boxers and she grinned lustfully as she looked at him.

Danny smirked wickedly back and phased her out of everything except for her bra and panties before devouring her neck. After getting bored of that, he threw her back onto her bed. There was no stopping now.

She couldn't match his passion fully, but he'd sort of expected that. She wasn't, after all, half ghost. She didn't have obsessions.

**Yeah, that's where I leave ya! -grins evilly- hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	9. 10 Breathe Again

**10 Breathe Again**

**Not my finest, especially after the lovely response to "Obsession" (apparently everyone loves my citrus-fluff so there will be more of that to come…) but I didn't expect to be able to follow that one up well, so just be kind please!**

**Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom. -glares at lawyers ready to sue me- WHAT PART OF "I'M TOTALLY BROKE" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!**

**Oh, and for those of you wondering about Lilacs, I no longer have writer's block, so... it should (maybe possibly might) be up soon! Thanks for your patience!**

Danny swallowed a huge gulp of air. He always did before he took on his ghost form, not knowing when he'd be able to take another breath next.

Even though there was no need for him to breathe when he was Danny Phantom, he felt strange not inhaling and exhaling. After all, he'd done it since the moment he was born, it seemed very odd not to do it. Breathing meant life for Danny. The absence of it was quite clearly the opposite.

So he pretended that he was just holding his breath for awhile.

Breathing.

It used to be what he compared everything that was second nature to. Keeping his identity concealed: like breathing. Hating Dash: like breathing. Hanging out with Tucker: like breathing. Loving his family (even if he didn't always admit it): like breathing. Being secretly in love with Sam: like breathing.

Now… those things were second nature, but breathing was not. It was a supremely weird thing, for a human not to think of breathing as something that just happened.

Danny often lie awake at night, listening to the sound of his own breathing and how unfamiliar it felt to be doing it. In human form, he could really only hold his breath for about thirty seconds, but… it still felt so alien to be breathing. He'd watch his own chest rise and fall and wonder why it did that and if oxygen was really pervading his lungs.

He changed back to human form and the air flooded his lungs again, still wondering why he was breathing again.

**Like I said: please be nice! R&R!**


	10. 93 Give Up

**93- Give Up**

**Don't ask about this one, kids.**

Freshman year:

Danny stared longingly after Paullina. It was old news. Tucker shook his head and Sam rolled her eyes. That was old news too.

"Dude, give it up, she's not ever going to notice you," Tucker said. "She likes Danny Phantom and she won't give Danny Fenton the time of day. That'd never be a very stable relationship," he continued wisely, so out of character Sam had to close practically scrape her jaw off the table before throwing in her two cents.

"As weird as it sounds, Tucker's right," Sam added.

"I bet if I told her that I was Danny Phantom, she'd like me."

"Doubt it," Sam remarked. "Besides, you want to tell your secret to Casper High's priestess of rumors? She'd never be able to keep herself from running around blurting it out to everyone she saw."

Danny half glared at Sam. "She wouldn't if she really liked me."

Sam shook her head. "But she'd never really like you. She'd never really like anyone. Just give up, Danny. You're better than that."

Junior year:

Danny stared longingly after Valerie. Well, at least she was newer news than Paullina (who had mysteriously disappeared after first semester. And Dash had been transferred around the same time. Most kids had put two and two together).

Tucker resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. "Man, you have crappy taste in women. You can't seem to pick a girl who like all of you, can you? It's just gotta be one or the other. Fenton or Phantom."

"Come on, Tucker, she nearly gave up ghost hunting for me."

"But she didn't. Face it dude, you're gonna have to find someone who knows your secret and still loves you." Tucker urged, hoping his clueless friend would take the hint.

"But there isn't anyone like that…" Danny muttered forlornly.

As if on some sort of twisted, karmic cue, Sam slid in next to Danny in their usual booth. "Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey Sam," they said in unison, Tucker in his normal tone, Danny in his pathetic one.

"What's up with Mr. Smiley over here?" Sam asked Tucker, gesturing to Danny.

Tucker rolled his eyes at Danny. "He's all upset because he thinks that no girl is ever going to love both sides of him."

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry or slap Danny.

"That's not it!" Danny protested. "I just thought… I thought maybe Valerie could be that girl."

Sam, at that moment, excused herself to order and Tucker just shook his head. "She'll always want to kill you. You can't change someone whose motive is revenge. Give up on her, dude."

Senior year of college:

Danny stared longingly after Sam. Tucker smiled. Finally, his friend was getting it. He considered Danny very lucky that Sam had held out for the halfa this long. She'd grown up a lot and gotten many offers from the opposite sex (and even some from her same sex too, but that's another story…). But all these years and she was still head over heels for Danny.

"So you finally gave up on Paullina and Valerie, huh?"

Danny sighed contentedly as he watched Sam make her way to the library. "Yeah."

"You gonna give up on Sam?" Tucker said with a grin.

"Never."

**Yay! Less angst! **

**And on that note: ten down! Ninety to go! Please review!**


	11. 19 Gray

**19-Gray**

**Aka: Valerie's Lament**

**Oh God, I swore to myself I wouldn't do this one about Valerie and I'm really NOT a fan of anyone motivated by revenge, but this was SCREAMING at me.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. You can sue me if you want, but I'm broke, so I don't know what good it'd do you…**

She always thought about him. And that non-existent line between love and hate.

She swore. She'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't ever let it be about anything but revenge. And now here she was, watching him fly away. The ghost boy she'd vowed to kill.

And why couldn't she kill him? Because he was the boy she loved. Or was at the very least attracted to. Despite herself. Despite every ounce of tainted logic in her brain. Despite every little bit of desperate vengeance that consumed her. Despite all that she blamed him for. Despite all that, she had fallen for him.

Danny Phantom.

Known around Casper High as Danny Fenton. Yeah, she'd figured it out. Once she heard his "hero" name on the news enough, it had clicked. How could she have not seen that earlier?

Now every time she passed him in the hall, she had to look away in shame. All the times she'd tried to hurt him. Aimed with the intent to blast him clear out of existence. And yet, he still treated her as a friend, even though she'd guessed that since he'd pulled off her mask before as Danny Phantom, he knew that it was her in that suit.

He forgave her, let her have chance after chance. Pleaded with her to be reasonable. And what had she done? Continued to aim her gun at his head. At his heart. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Knowing his secret had turned her world upside down. Before, there was Danny Fenton, the boy who was really cute in an awkward sort of way, the boy who she dare not endanger by being with him. And then there was Danny Phantom, her number one enemy, the ghost who had triggered the end of life as she'd once known it. She smiled ruefully around her room. But she'd adjusted. And she was a better person now, no longer caring about the next party or next pair of shoes, but about life. So maybe she should have thanked him.

No!

Her twisted logic remained in control. This was the ghost boy who had ruined everything! She might not even get into college now because she couldn't afford it! Because of him! He'd stolen everything from her and whether or not he was really half the boy she loved didn't matter.

Right?

She could never take her eyes off the main objective. After all, Vlad was counting on her. And she owed it to the people of Amity Park. But this gray area was killing her. It might seem simple, she cared deeply for Danny. She couldn't hurt him. But she had to. She had to get rid of him.

Right?

**There ya have it. I wrote about Valerie. Twas kind of fun. I'm sorry to all the Valerie fans…**

**Please review!**


	12. 67 Playing the Melody

**67 Playing the Melody**

**It's one in the morning and this one just sort of came to me. No, I'm not talking about literal music. It's a metaphor, people.**

Jazz still won't believe me. She won't believe me when I say that I'm okay with what goes on between them. That I'm okay with being the third wheel.

Every time she sees me, she gives me this worried look. Don't get me wrong, the concern is almost comforting but… it's unnecessary. She likes to psychoanalyze. It's what she does. I've been around her long enough to know that. She also doesn't like to see people hurting. Sometimes, it's a good combination, sometimes it's not so good. But I know she means well.

But I'm really okay. Like I said, I don't mind being the third wheel. I don't mind the silent communications between them, the stuff I'm not included in. Actually, what infuriates me more is the fact that neither of them can admit their feelings to each other. I'd have to say, I'm not perfectly okay with it, but they love each other. What can I do? Say, "hey guys, I need to be included more?" No.

I've been talking to Valerie more. She sort of helped me figure out everything, helped me be okay with it. We don't have to be the perfect trio anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love my two best friends, I always will, but what happens happens.

Surprisingly, I never feel left out. I never feel like they're excluding me from some secret club. Both of them confide in me and it makes me feel like an integral part of the blossoming romance between them. I've always been okay with it. Plus: hello? Blackmail.

Besides, Danny and Sam have always been the melody. But I'm the harmony. And we all sound best together.

**Short, but hopefully a little sweet. One character that gets left out a lot in DP fanfiction is Tucker. And sure, the same sex best friend is often overlooked for the sake of the canon couple, but… still. We should never forget our best friends. Plus, I've always imagined Tucker being slightly more mature than both Sam and Danny, in some respects. Since he's closer to the outside of their situation, he can see things more clearly, and thus be a little wiser.**


	13. 27 Foreign

**27 Foreign **

**I make reference to 71 Obsession in this one. Expect that concept to start appearing a little more in my fics…**

"Dan."

Dan Phantom snarled as he turned away from the ectoplasmic screen to face his current worst nightmare. Clockwork. "What do you want?" Dan snapped.

"To know why you keep peaking at my screen," Clockwork said, a slight patronizing grin passing over his face as he changed from a young boy to a man. "This is the tenth time I've caught you this week. And I'm sure I haven't caught you at least twice as many times." Of course, because he was Clockwork, he knew that Dan had been staring at the screen almost constantly.

"I don't have to answer to you," Dan said stubbornly, sounding very much like his still good, but slightly rebellious younger self.

"Ah, but you do," Clockwork replied, changing into an old man. He gestured to his keep. "You are confined here, in my house. Therefore, you will answer to me. Or suffer the consequences." Clockwork was now menacingly close to Dan.

Dan moved back to the screen and stared at it for a moment, almost whimsically, had he been capable of such a thing. He whirled around to face his captor, pointing angrily at the screen. "That's why!"

Clockwork smiled almost fondly as he looked at the screen. Displayed in the ectoplasm was a certain mostly happy, though still tormented by as yet unrequited love, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian Goth girl. "Sam Manson," he said.

"Yes! I can't get her out of my head! I don't know why, but I can't! I'm going insane!"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow at his prisoner, who, granted, did have a lot of freedom. "Going, Dan? _Going_ insane?" He asked cheekily.

"Shut up, you old fool," Dan spat contemptuously and glared at him as the time ghost shifted back to a child. "I don't understand what's going on…"

"Something is resurfacing, something you thought was completely gone."

"What?"

"Love," Clockwork answered, nearly laughing. "The love that our young friend," he gestured to Danny, who was making Sam and Tucker laugh, "has for her is resurfacing in you. Or at the very least, if not love, the attraction."

"Why?" Dan asked. He didn't like the sound of this, not at all.

"Like I've told you before. Ghosts have obsessions. And because Sam was such an integral part of Danny Phantom's creation, his previous attraction to her caused her to become his obsession. So even though you don't have emotions anymore… not the way you used to anyway, that obsession still runs through you."

"What can I do to get rid of it?"

Clockwork gave him a smug look. "Nothing, I'm quite afraid," though he wasn't at all. "I believe that as Danny continues on the right path, as it were, you will start to become more like the real self he'll turn into someday, meaning you'll get more and more emotion back. Starting with Sam."

"I don't like this," Dan said tersely. "All I do now is look at her and remember what it used to feel like when she hugged me, when she kissed me those precious few times. And then I see my stupidly naïve counterpart and get angry because… he has what I want and he doesn't even know it!"

"Get used to it," Clockwork said.

Dan looked almost forlornly at the screen, where Danny, Tucker and Sam were still displayed. "But how can I get used to something so foreign?"

**There you have it. I've been toying more and more with the idea of Dan/Sam… so yeah. Please review!**


	14. The actual list! Yes, I do have one!

**Bold means it's finished. XD**

**1. Introduction**  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
**5. Seeking Solace**  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
**10. Breathe Again**  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
**17. Blood**  
18. Rainbow  
**19. Gray**  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
**23. Cat**  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
**27. Foreign**  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
**31. Flowers**  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
**45. Illusion**  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
**50. Breaking the Rules**  
51. Sport  
**52. Deep in Thought**  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
**59. No Way Out**  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
**66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody**  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
**70. 67**  
**71. Obsession**  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
**74. Are You Challenging Me?  
**75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
**78. Drink**  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
**86. Seeing Red**  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
**95. Advertisement**  
96. In the Storm  
**97. Safety First**  
**98. Puzzle**  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation


	15. 59 No Way Out

**59 No Way Out**

**Have I mentioned how much I love fluff? Especially fluff of the DS sort?**

Sam was mad. Well, not so much mad as supremely and utterly pissed off to the nth degree. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this angry at Danny.

Oh wait a minute! Yes she could!

It was the last time he'd gawked shamelessly at Paullina. Honestly! Had the boy no sense of dignity? Or honor? Or DECENCY? Ordinarily, she could brush it off, but Sam was PMS-ing today, plus the fact that she was really starting to fall for Danny, and her thing for him wasn't so much just a crush anymore; it just wasn't a good combination.

So she seethed as she walked down the hallway to her next class. And people got out of her way. Whether or not people liked her, they knew her reputation and no one in the school crossed Sam Manson when she was mad and got away with it. Not even Danny.

Well, maybe he did sometimes. But he wasn't going to today!

It was then that invisible arms snaked around her waist. "Boo," Danny whispered almost huskily in her ear. Sam resisted the urge to shiver, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he caught her off guard.

"Go away," she replied, against the protests her heart was making.

Danny pulled her into an empty, partially concealed doorway. "You're angry with me," he said, holding her arms just below her shoulders as he hovered slightly above her and gazed piercingly into her lilac eyes. Why had he never noticed how much they sparked before?

"Duh, Einstein. Did you figure that one out all on you own?" She sneered, staring him down with as much ferocity and fury as she could. She was not going to let him win, not going to let him break her heart again. Not today.

The ghost hybrid was taken aback. "I-I'm sorry." He had mostly been joking when he said she was mad at him, but apparently she was. She was really mad at him.

"Do you know _why_ you're sorry?" Sam asked, daring him to answer incorrectly.

Danny searched her eyes for a long moment. He almost had to let go of her, look away from all the pain he saw in her shining violet eyes. "Yes. Because I've hurt you so badly. Over and over again. And I didn't mean to do it," he became sold and enveloped her into a tender and tentative hug. "And I'm so sorry."

It was Sam's turn to be surprised. Danny had just had a rare moment of keen insight, a break from his usual clueless-ness. But why did it have to be today? When she wanted more than anything to stay angry with him for all eternity? "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Danny. You can't fix everything with an apology and a hug."

"You're right…" he mused with an impish smirk on his face, "I'm going to have to do something really over the top to make up for this…"

There was a familiar mischievous twinkle in his captivation green eyes that made Sam a little nervous, but excited at the same time.

He suddenly turned intangible and flew the both of them high above the city. Once he'd reached a comfortable cruising altitude, about 1500 feet up, he turned Sam around to face him, keeping his hold on her easy but secure.

Danny looked at her for a moment with something in his eyes she'd never seen before, but recognized right away. He was going to kiss her. Sam felt butterflies in her stomach and it wasn't just from the frigid, thinned air.

And then he did kiss her, softly so that it sent warmth throughout her entire body.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled as if he knew that he was already forgiven. Curiously enough, he was right. "So, you forgive me?" He asked superfluously. He wanted to hear her say it. "No way down, no way out, Sammy. You have to forgive me."

Sam smiled at him. "I don't want a way out," and she kissed him this time. "But you're not off the hook yet, Danny Fenton. It's going to take a lot more than a kiss to make me forgive you."

Danny smirked. "Really? How about a kiss for every time I screwed up or hurt you?"

Sam liked that idea, even though all the times he'd accidentally hurt her seemed irrelevant now… "Then you owe me about a billion kisses." He was hers until his debt was repaid and who knew? That could take forever, but somehow, she didn't think she'd ever hear him complain…

**See? That's happy! Yay for happy! And for those of you who've read Cloud Watching, I like the idea of them flying, okay? It's cute. It's fluffy. Plus, it's quiet up there. No Tucker interruptions. Not that I don't adore Tucker, but you all know that already.**

**Make a contribution to the United Author's Self Esteem Foundation. It's so easy. All you have to do is spare a few seconds of your time to click that blue button and write a review! Lol.**


	16. 97 Safety First

97 Safety First 

**God, this one is SO dumb.**

"Safety first," Danny said as he roughly shoved the Fenton Phones into Sam's ears.

"Hey, watch it!" Sam swatted his hands away. "Be careful, Danny. I hear with those."

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen like before. Ember's using her music as mind control on teenagers again. That means we're targets especially. You remember what happened the first time!"

"All too well, believe me," the memories were so bittersweet to Sam. "But, if I recall, it was YOU who was completely useless. I was the only sane person left!"

Danny blushed. "Well, still. I don't want anything bad to happen to us again."

_Who said it was bad? I rather enjoyed the attention…_ Sam thought. "Okay, I get it."

Danny smiled with relief. "Thanks, Sam. You gonna be okay until I get back?"

"I can handle myself Danny," Sam said.

"I know," with that, he flew off.

"Which is why," Sam continued as she removed the modified earphones, "if Ember's gonna hypnotize me this time, I'm gonna enjoy it."

**Sorry to have wasted your time, but this had to be done eventually. Review if you want, I hate this one.**


	17. 45 Illusion

**45 Illusion**

**More DanSam. XD Cuz I like DanSam. Occurs before TUE.**

Dan Phantom was spending more time in the human realm than he wanted to, lately. But he couldn't help himself. He kept being drawn back to _her_ room. Never her grave. He didn't want to remember her death, just her life. And he could still remember all the times he'd stopped there after a night of ghost fighting for first aid. Or sometimes just to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful when she slept.

But Sam Manson was dead. She had been for nine years. Dan had scoured the Ghost Zone for her. When he demanded that Clockwork tell him why, why even though his human side had been torn from him he could think only of Sam. Clockwork had delightfully explained that Dan had really just made everything worse. His human half had been the only thing keeping him from completely obsessing over Sam.

Dan had resisted the urge to strangle the time ghost and stormed off to the human world, back to her room. Her house was still in tact. He'd left it perfectly preserved, even though he knew that she'd hated it there. He'd tried so many times to save her from that house. But her essence still lingered in the room,; it was the only place he felt like he could still somehow be close to her.

Dan had no feelings. He didn't love Sam. But he was obsessed with her. She was the thing, his ghostly thing, that kept him going. But she was gone and he couldn't face it. Why hadn't she become a ghost! She'd died tragically. She should have become a ghost. Then he could have been with her, held her, made it so he became her obsession. But he didn't love her.

He stood and stared at her bed, remembering her sleeping body there.

"Danny…" a soft voice called.

He whipped around at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard outside of his tormented dreams in nearly a decade. "Sam?"

There she was, standing before him. She was older, like she'd aged with him. Her curves were more pronounced and beautiful, her violet eyes more sad than he remembered and her black hair a bit shorter and softer. "It's me, Danny."

Dan was frozen. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her fiercely. He wanted to put her between him and that bed and do completely unspeakable things to her. But he couldn't move. He just couldn't move.

"What happened to you, Danny?" Her voice was soft, yet demanding. A simple black dress covered her, thin straps holding it over her shoulders, tattered edges flowing around her calves. Her feet were bare and a little dirty, like she'd been walking through all the rubble he'd created out of the world. But her skin was still beautifully pale, her hands still un-calloused, her face still gentle, even more so than he remembered. "Oh my sweet Danny, what happened to you?"

"I lost you," Dan informed her coldly. Almost accusing her. "I lost you and I couldn't find you. So I lost my humanity. To make the pain go away. But it made it WORSE!"

"I love you, Danny," she smiled sadly at him. "I love you."

Dan's eyes flashed with rage. "No, you don't! You're dead!"

"My sweet Danny…"

"Stop calling me that! " He bellowed. He couldn't take this. His fragile mind couldn't take this. He lunged at her, reaching for her throat, but her image dissipated in his grasp.

She was only an illusion.

**I like to explore Dan's character. Very complex for a dude who has no emotions. He's all psyche. A very fragile psyche… XD**

**Anyway, please R&R!**

**Much love from your faithful Blue-chan.**


	18. 50 Breaking the Rules

**50 Breaking the Rules**

**I don' really like Jazz. But here you go. It's short.**

** I shouldn't be doing this… it's entirely too personal…**

Danny's always been the rule breaker. Not me. I'm the good little girl. The respectful one. The one with the good grades. And the quiet obedient demeanor.

I've always been jealous of my little brother. His devil-may-care attitude. His willingness to risk everything for those he loves. His love of adventure and lack of discretion. I'm jealous of his impulsiveness and lack of thought for the consequences. I wish I was Danny. I wish I was my baby brother. Is that wrong?

And whether or not he knows it, the ghost powers have given him confidence. You can just tell. I want that. I want to not be so insecure. To not feel like I have to prove myself through school. Danny's free to be himself, just because he doesn't really care. I know he'd love to be popular, but… he doesn't need those kids and deep down he knows it.

I want to be him.

I sift through my college acceptance letters. Harvard. Yale. Princeton. Stanford. All of them pleading for me. All of them offering me scholarships. Everyone expects me to go to college. It will make my parents proud and solidify their love for me. It's my path. The groundwork for a financially successful and emotionally empty life. They're the rules. The ones that have been set for me, the one that have been set by me.

I hold all the pretty ivy covered letters in my hand. And a lighter in the other. Flicking the lighter on, I put it to the special, over priced papers.

And I watch them burn.

From now on, I'm breaking the rules.

**A short moment in the life of Jazz. And almost me. Except I'm not as brave as she is… sigh and I have no letters from Ivy League schools. Yet. Please review!**


	19. 98 Puzzle

**98 Puzzle**

**Nonny told me to do this one next.**

Danny made himself comfortable as Sam went for snacks. Tucker was already peacefully doing his homework with a couple of earbuds stuck in his ears, bobbing his head to some music. It was shaping up to be a quiet afternoon, assuming no ghosts attacked.

Noticing a small sphere on her nightstand, he picked it up. After a minute of careful study, he determined it to be a puzzle sphere. If nothing else, Danny had always had some level of spatial intelligence and was pretty good at puzzles. That combined with his natural curiosity made him start fiddling with the sphere.

He twisted and turned it every which way, trying to figure out how to open it, which he assumed was the goal of the puzzle.

Sam walked in and dropped the tray of snacks. "Danny! Gimme that!" She commanded.

Too determined and focused to hear her, he kept messing with it and looked up only in hurt curiosity when Sam snatched it from him. "Don't touch this!" She commanded.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because… I said so."

"It's just a little puzzle, Sam. Why can't I play with it?" By this time, Tucker had turned off his music and was now passively watching his two friends.

"Because…" Sam blushed. "Never mind, you'll think I'm stupid." She took a key from around her neck and opened one of her drawers on her desk. Carefully, she put the small sphere into the drawer and shut it, locking it again. "I'm gonna go grab some more snacks…" she mumbled, picking up the tray, which had thankfully not made too much of a mess.

Tucker grinned at a rather stunned and frazzled Danny. "Well, dude, I guess that's two puzzles you'll never figure out."

**I know what you're going to ask. Just telling you right now not to cuz I have no answer. Please review!**


	20. 72 67 Percent

**67 Percent**

**Switching it up a little….**

Jazz hated history class. She just hated it. She wasn't good at history. She was good at science and math and the study of the human brain and sociology and not too shabby at literature because it often had so much to do with psychology. But she was just plain not good at history. Dates and facts and names… it was stupid. Battles and wars and inventions… dull.

She sighed heavily as she walked out to her car. But a D was bad even for her… 67 percent. That was her new least favorite number.

She glared down at the antagonizing red ink scrawled at the top of her test page. Sure, she hated history, but she never performed this badly. God damn the Roman Empire. Who cared about it anyway? She certainly didn't. Yeah, she could see that a lot of western culture had sprung from it, but that didn't make it any easier to study. She sighed.

Danny would NEVER let her live this down… Her parents wouldn't be too upset, her grades were not suffering, this test hadn't lowered her A in the class, but… still.

67 percent. Sixty-seven percent. Why? It was such a dumb number too, trying to think it was all cool following sequential order. 6. 7. She wouldn't be surprised at all if her teacher hadn't rounded from 67.8 percent. Or just to be really evil, 67.89 percent.

She laughed a little and shook her head. This was getting to her too much. It was one grade, she still had her perfect GPA. No harm done by one little test.

But still… 67 percent….

**YAY! Jazz has a moment of CRAZEEEEEE! What? All the other Fentons are psycho. I don't see why she shouldn't be either. Makes perfect sense to me. She's so calm and collected all the time, but when it comes to her grades, she freaks. Yup. Anyhoo, R&R. DanSam happy angst to follow…**


	21. 52 Deep in Thought

**52 Deep in Thought**

Anyone who thought they knew Danny Fenton would tell you that thinking wasn't exactly his strong suit. His genes were more suited for rash action and large pieces of weaponry or fudge.

But anyone who really knew Danny Fenton (and there were so few that did) would tell you that he spent more time in quiet contemplation than one would expect. Jazz would go up to get him for dinner and often find him floating half out of the window and half in, staring up at the ceiling or the sky, depending on which end was hanging out the window. She'd smile, shake her head and then tell him dinner was ready. He'd always come crashing down to the floor.

"Watcha thinkin' about Danny?" She asked innocently as she walked in one night.

Danny, who'd previously been staring absently at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his ceiling, came crashing down to the floor. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Jazz asked with the same innocent tone.

"Surprise me."

"Yes. What were you thinking about?"

Danny looked away from his sister. "Nothing."

"Sam?" Jazz prompted teasingly.

Danny gave his sister a small glare. "She's not ALL I think about, you know."

"Sure she isn't, Danny, sure she isn't."

Danny stuck his tongue out at her. "Next time just leave me with my thoughts, will ya?"

"Sure, but they can't be much company. You have so few of them."

"Oh ha freakin' ha."

"Anyway, dinner's ready."

Danny pushed past her and half stomped down the stares. Jazz watched her brother with a smile. Maybe next time she would just leave him there.

**XD okay, yeah. Whatever. Review plz! XDDDDD**


	22. 78 Drink

**78 Drink**

…**I'm officially a Vlad fan girl. Yeah, there I said it. Now, is there any twelve step program I can join?**

**I don't own DP and I don't own any alcohol XD.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing: VLAD IS DA SMEX. Okay. I'm done. P.S. this one's a bit dark…**

Vladimir Masters was no alcoholic. He enjoyed wine as well as brandy, a little more often than most people, but he certainly had control of what he drank.

He convinced himself that he didn't drink to numb his pain or to drown out the silence that rang so loudly through his castle. He was the only human that lived in it. His entire staff was comprised of ghostly slaves. Silence was normal.

Pouring himself another glass of expensive red wine, he sat back in his chair and stared at the crystal goblet. Swishing the bloody liquid around in the cup, he sighed and downed the entire glass.

He glanced over at the buffet of nearly empty bottles and spare glasses. The music of Bach wafted softly at the ceiling of the room and Vlad closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and deadness that was now seeping through his body. He half-heartedly dreamt of the life he wanted, one that involved Maddie and Daniel. But instead he was stuck in his soundless castle, alone with only a bottle full of alcohol for company.

"I need another drink," he murmured, rising and pouring himself a glass of brandy now. He half-smiled at it and thought _maybe I am an alcoholic…_

**Don't ask me where the hell this came from. Cuz I don't know…**


	23. 74 Are You Challenging Me?

**74- Are You Challenging Me?**

"Hey, Sammy…"

"Tucker…" A seven year old Sam growled.

"Sawry… sawry… Sam. How come you only eats veggies?"

"How come you only _eat_ meat, Tucker?"

"Because it taste-es good."

"Well, I don't eat meat because I like cute little animals."

"Pigs aren't cute. Cows aren't cute… chickens are MEAN," Tucker shuddered as he remembered the one time their kindergarten class had gone to the petting zoo.

Sam giggled at the memory. "Well, I don't think it's right to kill something else just to fill your tummy."

Tucker stuck his tongue out at his best friend… his only friend really. "Hey, _Sammy_," he taunted, "I bet I can finish all my meat and yours," he gestured to her school lunch tray, "before you can eat all your veggies and mine."

Sam grinned evilly at him, "Are you challenging me?"

"Yeah. So you gonna chicken out or what?"

"Samantha Alexandra Manson does NOT chicken out."

Five minutes later, Sam smirked at Tucker, who was laying on the floor, "Give up?"

"Yeeeeessss…" he moaned.

Grinning, she gloated, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before challenging me."

**Yeah. It's Tuck and Sam, as lil kids. Bein' cute. Where's Danny, you ask? Well, he hasn't moved to Amity Park yet…. XDDDD**


	24. 66 Traps

**66- Traps**

**Yeah. Thought of this while I was talking with Nonny one day. Hope you enjoy.**

Ten year old Sam Manson flew up the stairs of the Fentons' house. Mrs. Fenton had finally convinced Sam's mom to let her have a play date with Danny. Sam hadn't been able to wipe the grin off of her face all morning and didn't even grace her mother with a parting comment as she made a beeline for the stairs.

Maddie didn't even have a chance to warn her.

For a ten year old, Sam was hopelessly infatuated with Danny and any time she got to spend with him, she treasured.

She reached Danny's door and grinned even more at the crudely written "Keep Out" sign taped on it, knowing that sign was not meant for her. Carefully, her small, pale fingers wrapped around the doorknob and she turned it, wanting to surprise Danny.

But little did Sam know that she was the one about to be surprised.

Upon stepping into Danny's room, a bucket of water fell on Sam's head, causing her to stumble and trip over an elaborate series of strings and lengths of twine, which pulled down the counterbalance for the net she was now standing on, pulling her up into it so that she was hanging in a mesh bundle on the ceiling.

"DANNY JAMES FENTON!!!!!!" She screeched.

Danny popped out, a big satisfied grin on his face. "Hi Sammy!" He greeted, the smile permeating his voice too. "Do you like my booby trap?! It's cool, right? Dad helped me set it up! Well… sorta, I stoled the net from him, but yeah. It's cool, right?! Surprised you, didn't I?" His head bobbed and his big blue eyes sought desperately after her approval.

Sam shot him a death glare that rivaled that of her mother's. She was cold and wet and stuck in a very uncomfortable position in the net, her skirt hiking up and her shirt coming nearly over her head. "LET ME DOWN! You are so gonna get it, Danny!"

Danny's face fell. "I'm sorry, Sammy…" he pouted at her, blue eyes widening to the size of plates. "It was supposed to be for Jazz, 'cause she's a meanie-face. I didn't mean for you to get stuck up there…"

Sam sighed. "I forgive you, just get me down." Something about his big blue eyes and the way he called her "Sammy" got her every time.

"Um… hang on…" Danny said apprehensively, "MO-OM!!!!!!!" He called.

Maddie came running up the stairs. "What is it, Danny?"

"Can you get Sammy down?"

Maddie turned and saw Sam, looking wet and more than a little miffed. She laughed. "Sure, honey. Sam, sweetie, let me just go get some scissors. I'll be right back," she giggled a little to herself as she left.

Danny became the victim of Sam's miffed look. "Danny, I swear, one day I will get you back for this…"

**XD Just a little happy pointless fluff. Please review!**


	25. 14 Smile

**14 Smile**

**Next chapter of Captivated will be out eventually… this lil thing occurs pre-Phantom Planet **

**DS, cuz let's face it: is there really anything else? XD**

It was about as much as she could stand. To see him being fawned over by other girls. At first it was only Valerie and Paullina. Sam could handle them. Valerie was an insecure, vengeful witch and Paullina easily noticed anything with- Sam stopped her train of thought. Bitterness was not pretty.

But, oh, could anyone really blame her? As high school wore on, more and more girls started to fall for those baby blues. The ones Sam jealously wanted to focus only on her. She sighed heavily as she closed her locker and headed toward the door. Really, she'd always known it would only be a matter of time before other girls began to notice how beautiful Danny was, inside and out. Could anyone really begrudge her her bitterness?

Yes, she supposed. It was her fault for not making a move. But she was not as brave as she pretended to be. She could speak for the helpless, the down-trodden, the victims of injustice, but she found it hard to speak for herself. It was hard to open up when it meant becoming vulnerable. That was why it was hard for her to make any friends.

Five year old Tucker had wiggled his way into her good graces by being the victim of bullying. She'd taken him on almost as a ward, not a friend. Of course, that had changed over time and when Sam decided people could no longer be trusted with her emotions, Tucker had already proven he was an exception.

And Danny. Danny was just so disarming. Her already icy ten-year-old heart had melted slightly at the sight of his smile.

Her face set in a deep frown as she paused at the door. She knew who was on the other side waiting. Tucker. Danny. And Danny's latest girlfriend. Sam bit back a growl. But it was not a growl for the girl beyond the door, it was for herself. She could have made her move and she'd been too chicken. Now she had to grin and bear it.

She took a deep breath and screwed her face into the best smile she could manage, though anyone could easily see it did not reach her lilac colored eyes.

She smiled more broadly (though more falsely) when she spotted her friends, "Hey guys!" she cried.

They wouldn't ever have to know that her smile was fake.

**I'm not entirely happy with this, but it's just something to finish, I guess. **


End file.
